Little Rock
by Loria Amnekia
Summary: Narcissa has had enough. This is a songfic based on a song by Reba McEntire. Story title is the song title.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related or the song 'Little Rock'. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and Reba McEntire owns the song.

* * *

**Little Rock**

"Narcissa, I'm going away for the night. I have business to tend to."

"Of course, Lucius," Narcissa replies, hiding the pain in her pale blue eyes.

_I married to the good life._

_I said I'd be a good wife,_

_When I put on this ring._

Narcissa walks down the wizarding shopping in Paris. Her heart aches to see all the happy, loving couples walking past her. She looks at her friends as they walk beside her, giggling about the items they're husbands have bought them. She hides her pain behind a pretty smile and keeps walking with her head held high. She remembers what Lucius told her three nights ago and she wants to scream. His secretary had called her to tell her that his one night business trip was going to last a whole month. She tries to hide what she's feeling by acting the part she has become accostomed to. She purchases several new dresses and all the jewelry she wants to go with them.

_I drive a new Mercedes,_

_Play tennis with the ladies,_

_And buy all the finer things._

Narcissa returns home to her empty house and looks at her cold, empty bed. Tears of frustration run down her pretty face. She twists the expensive white gold band on her finger and wishes her husband was home to warm her. She looks around at the bedroom and sighs as she realizes that she can count the number of times that her husband has made love to her on her hands.

_But all that don't mean nothin_

_When you can't get a good night's lovin_

Angrily, she wipes the tears from her face. She goes to her closet and pulls out a suitcase that she starts to fill with clothes. All the while, she remembers all the times that Lucius has done this to her. She starts to feel like she is nothing but a pretty ornament, meant to adorn his arm when he needs to impress someone. She wonders what happened to the man he used to be.

_Well, I wonder if he'll miss me_

_He doesn't even kiss me_

_When he comes home at night._

She remembers her school years and the elegant young Lucius who had swept her off her feet and made her tremble with desire. She wishes she could find that man again. She tries to figure out what he has changed so much, but she has no idea.

_He never calls me Honey,_

_But he sure loves his money,_

_And I'm the one who pays the price._

Narcissa looks around at all the beautiful things in the manor as she walks down the stairs with her suitcase. She thinks of her husband again and starts to feel sick to her stomach. She can't stand this any longer. This is tearing her apart. She is tired of just being a pretty possession. She wants to be touched and loved and needed. Narcissa makes her decision. She's done. No more waiting. No more wondering when he's going to come home. No more wondering when he will finally see her for the lovely woman she is. She looks down at the ring on her finger and starts to slide it off.

_When he finds this ring he'll see_

_He keeps everything but me._

Narcissa pulls the ring off her finger and looks at it for a moment. She kisses it softly and then sets it on the table in the entryway. She grabs the handle of her suitcase, takes one last look around, and then opens the door.

_Oh-oh, Little Rock_

_Think I'm gonna have to slip you off._

_Take a chance tonight and untie the knot._

_There's more to life than what I've got._

Narcissa boards a train heading for Hogsmeade and realizes that she has left behind all of her fancy dresses and beautiful jewelry. She realizes suddenly that she doesn't even care. None of her things at the manor mean anything to her anymore. She doesn't think twice about it. She looks out the window of the train and watches the scenery fly past her.

_Oh-oh, Little Rock_

_You know this heart of mine just can't be bought._

_I'm gonna find someone who really cares alot._

_When I slip off this Little Rock._

Narcissa books a room at the Three Broomsticks and sends an owl to her attorneys to tell them that she wants to file for a divorce. The only thing she wants out of it, is what her family gave her. Lucius can have all of his money and properties. She doesn't care for any of it any longer.

She retires to her room after eating dinner in the bar. She looks out the window at the quiet night around her and sighs. Finally, she feels free. Maybe now, finally, she can find love. Real, true love. She won't look back. She can't. There's nothing there for her anymore.


End file.
